


Twin Soulmarks?

by Capancakes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Transcendence AU, Twin Souls, also obessive, i believe this would be called meta, i think that was enough AUs, seriously, so consumed by this AU, this is an AU of and Au of and AU of Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizar is the weird kid, born and raised in The Falls. Al is the new kid with a few secrets and some odd acquaintances. Mizar has a strange soulmark and Al's got...well no one knows what his is yet.</p><p>(In other words i get super meta and make a silly AU of Twins Souls. A nonexistent book/movie series in the most fantastic AU ever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Ok so Twin Souls is amazing but I DO NOT OWN IT. I mean I own the books and as soon as the movies come out I will beg my mom for money but that’s beside the point. This is my first fic for Twin Souls and the characters will be ooc I’M SORRY! Stick with it, it’ll probably get better. And yes this is one of those cliché soulmark AUs but I adore this AU as much as the original sorry!

* * *

 

 

There are exactly two interesting things about me. Which are about two more than anyone else in the small town of The Falls. Of course by interesting I mean different. Weird. Abnormal. Freakish. The first is the most obvious, my name. Mizar T. Gleeful. (You don’t want to know what the T. stands for, trust me.) In a small town of Wendys, Joshs, and Larrys, Mizar tends stands out quite a bit. The other ‘interesting’ fact about me is my soulmark. I know what you’re thinking, “Everyone has soulmarks Mizar, it’s not unusual.” And I know, but mine is colored. And yes I know, “Everyone’s soulmark gets colored once they meet their soulmate. The mark is grayscale beforehand and solid black when the other dies. Nothing you’re saying is weird Mizar Tabitha Gleeful.” Well first off T. does not stand for Tabitha. Second I haven’t met my soul mate. Yeah you heard right, I have a full colored mark and no soul mate.

When I was born it was the simple gray mark like everyone else. When I was about 4 months old my mom left me alone for about two minutes. When she came back my mark was bright and colorful. I was alone when it changed and no one in The Falls even matches my mark. None of specialist or psychologist my parents have dragged me to have ever been able to explain it.

The mark is just off to the side of my collarbone. It’s a bright gold star with red dripping off the bottom. It’s pretty bad ass, if a bit creepy. Still it makes me worry. The mark is supposed to represent my other half and it’s, well it’s dripping in blood. What will they be like?

 

 

So yeah those are my interesting facts. The only things notable about me, and if I had the choice no one would know any of those things about me but hey small town, everyone has to know everything about everyone else. I’m sure even the new boy in town knows this stuff about me by now.

 

* * *

 

Ok last time- SORRY! I know its super short but its just a prologue. The rest will be longer I swear!!!!! But yeah, hope you enjoy :D. A certain demon we all know and love should be in next chapter, I might have to prepare a summoning circle just to make sure LOL


	2. Dressed for a walk in the woods

Ok so as someone kindly pointed out Mizar does not have a canon middle name, I KNOW! I have read all the books alright! There is a reason for some of the stuff I do! However this does lead me to informing you all, I’ve had this idea since the first book long before we knew Mizar was really…well you know. So a lot of my head canon for this is actually Au from Twin Souls. So this is like a soulmark AU of an AU of Twin Souls LOL. Seriously guys just bear with me!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWIN SOULS. Just the few ocs in this and my own HCs.

* * *

 

There are a few things that suck about small towns. First there is nothing to do. Seriously, there’s a bowling alley and a movie theater. Everyone knows everyone else’s secrets. There is one school, for elementary to High School, with the same people every year. It’s a pain. Especially when you’re a freak that no one wants to hang out with. I usually spend most of my time in the woods searching for supernatural creatures and listening to music. The absolute worst thing about small towns is the soulmarks. I swear everyone has a matching mark with someone else in town. It’s a big world you would think most the soulmates would be from out of town but NO! At most people go off to college meet someone and bring them to raise a farm together. It’s ridiculous.

There was a girl a couple years back who ran off to the city but no one talks about Gigi. I would walk past her a couple times in the hallway. She was different from everyone else. She always had a smile for me unlike everyone else. Sometimes though, when no one else was watching and she didn’t even know I was pay attention, Gigi would give me this weird look. Like she couldn’t figure me out or maybe she was amused by me. Both are ridiculous, I’m still shocked she even smile at me to begin with. Even the kids I’ve had class with since kindergarten don’t do that unless prompted by an adult. Gigi wasn’t really a Faller though. She was being fostered by the Fitchens, they take in a new kid or two every two years. Gigi was just one of many who have come and gone. She was just one of the few to run away rather than be move by the State. The Fitchens had a new kid by the next week though and now, now they have Al.

Al is the new kid to town and is in my grade, 10th grade. He’s been here about a week and first day of classes is tomorrow. The normal gossip associated with the Fitchens’ pack is a bit lacking. Usually even I know the new kid’s life story by now and no one even specifically tells me. I just overhear all of it from basically everyone. This time all I’ve heard is the kid’s name is Al, dead parents, no siblings. I’m actually a step up from the rest because I’ve talked to him. Sort of. Here’s how it went.

I was hiding out in the woods two days ago to avoid Ed, one of my more vicious tormenters, listening into Summoning Circle. I had my earbuds in and my ipod turned all the way up to drown out the world.

“Look A Little Harder At The Ground  
Summon’s Circle On The Empty Floor  
Hear A Voice, A Flicker In The Air Around  
What Have You Done?

You’ve Summoned The Omnipotent Demon  
Found Somewhere Between Your World  
Wandering Dreams, Just Beyond The Seems  
A Deal Will Be Struck Tonight

  
You Want Fame?  
To Make A Name  
You Wanna Be Rich?  
C’mon Then Let’s Shake On It!  
You Wanted Fame?  
To Make Name  
Name Your Desire  
Put Your Hand Into The Fire”

“AHH” I let a small shriek as I walked straight into what I thought was a Hide Behind. It wasn’t. Standing over me was the most gorgeous kid I had ever seen and had never seen before. Making him the Al. I jerked my ear buds out and scrambled to my feet. Probably-Al just watched me, a slight smirk on his face. His smirk cam with ease and not stupid looking like Ed’s.

Trying to catch my breath, I gave him a once over. He was taller than me by quite a few inches and his chestnut brown hair flipped slightly into his eyes, a strange hazel color that looked almost dark yellow. His clothes looked out of place, in this forest, in this town. He had black pants with silver pin stripes and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up part the way. Over that was a simple but elegant black vest with tarnish gold stars for buttons that hung open showing off his yellow and black brick patterned tie. He was gorgeous but that smirk, no matter how perfect, was getting annoying.

“Is there a reason you’re standing in the middle of the forest just watching me?” I snapped.

“Funny, I was about to ask you that.” The smirk turned into a toothy grin. It was even better now.

“I asked first! I was here first! This forest is mine!” The grin slipped into an almost worried looked.

“It’s not safe out here. You need to go back to the town.” Who was he to order me about!? This forest was my only escape from the town. “Things are gathering out here Mizar. Return to the safety of the town.”

“Wha-How do you know my name? And seriously!? You haven’t even been in town for a week, what would you know?” I jabbed a finger into his stupidly overly muscular chest. “And you know what else-“ my words were cut off by him grabbing my arm and throwing us both downward. In the few seconds it had taken me to undaze myself, the jerk had run off, deeper into the forest. The music from my ipod was the only thing I could hear

“You’ve Summoned Him  
The Demon Awaits!  
Now You Will  
Accept Your Fate!  
The Circle Erased  
From The Floor  
Beware Him  
Great Almighty Alcor!”

 

* * *

 

The song is Shake On It by Summoning Circle. SumCirc is the most greatest band to exist! I just had to thrown them in.I know a lot of Twin Souls fans don’t so I’ll try not to use to much of their music but no promises!!

Anyways break is coming up YAY but my parents don’t really approve of Twin Souls BOO. It’s something about the fans being able to tell reality from fantasy. I normally write stuff in class so they don’t find out but I’ll try to keep up dating during break. FINGERS CROSSED! KISS A PIX FOR LUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summoning Circle and their music is a creation of forlornaltar over on tumblr. QUICK! go check out his work. also you know, Transcendence AU and stuff, you should go see that as well. This may make more sense then...maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this, but I like it.


End file.
